


This Is the Start of Something Beautiful

by soft_bucky



Series: This Is the Start of Something Beautiful [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, First Day, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I think that's it - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mainly Harry and Louis, One Shot, The otehr boys have one scene, it'll get better next time, larry stylinson - Freeform, part of a soon to be series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles; new kid in school. He gets his schedule from the office and on his way bumps into a boy. He tries to apologize but the boy just gathers up his things and walks away. It turns out the same boy is in most; if not all of his classes. When he's at lunch and a boy with brown eyes invites him to their table because Harry looked alone, he accepts the offer. It turns out the boy from this morning is deaf and now he feels like a right jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is the Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this into a series of one shots. They will be the same 'verse but not really corresponding with each other. One of them will have smut.

As Harry walks into the long, spacious, pristine halls on his new school after being dropped off by his mum; he didn’t feel overwhelmed. People or movies or books say “Oh I’m new here. That sucks. Life is difficult cause I had to move.” but Harry didn’t feel that way. He did not want to move in the first place but his step dad got located to a completely new place. Doncaster to be exact. Which was miles and miles away from his real home and friends.

The boy strolls into the front office and spots a thin, frail looking woman sitting behind the front desk. He approaches and she looks up at him, sporting oval black glasses and blond hair in a high ponytail.

“I’m Harry Styles and I’m new here. I was wondering if I could get my schedule and whatever else I’ll need?” Harry asks, shooting her a kind smile.

“Oh sure. Just give me a second to print it out for you.” She smiles back at him and he notices that she has a smudge of red lipstick on her teeth. She seems nice; just a little frazzled.

After a couple minutes of going over the piece of paper, Harry says goodbye and walks out the door, head lowered to look at the paper. Of course he bumps into someone. Just of course. Their papers and books fall to the floor and Harry crouches down to help the boy.

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologizes; looking into the boys’ nervous blue eyes; which happened to be looking anywhere but Harry’s.

He shakes his head.

“’M just saying sorry mate.” Harry looks at him confused.

The boy does some hand motions which Harry doesn’t understand.

“Okay what?”

He just walks off into another direction without anything else. Harry stands in place for a few more moments before walking to E309 for English. This school was weird already. Since he’s new, the bell rings and he makes it to class ten minutes late. As soon as the door opens, all heads turn towards his direction and Harry blushes.

“Erm, sorry I’m late. I’m new here.” Harry says awkwardly.

“You must be Mr. Styles then. So nice of you to join us. I do not expect you to be late next time I have you which is Wednesday. Find a seat.” Mr. Grooms says sternly.

Upon scanning the room, Harry notices that the boy from the office is in this class and sitting next to another bloke with brown hair and brown eyes. There were no other available seats so he slowly makes his way over to the unoccupied desk next to weird boy who was sat next to brown eyes. The guy looks over at Harry once, bites on his bottom lip, and turns back to face the front.

As he takes notes, Harry notices that weird boy doesn’t write anything down. He just sits back in his seat and watches the class go by and does the work that is handed to him. Mr. Grooms doesn’t say anything about it and Harry wonders why he gets special treatment.

The bell couldn’t ring soon enough and Harry hastily makes his way out of his seat and out of the class to the next one. He has three before lunch and one afterwards. It turns out that the strange boy is in every one of his classes.

The brown eyes boy was in English with him, Raven; as Harry called the boy with black hair was in biology with him, and blondie was in history with him. In art class, none of those three had the class with him. He sat away from most people and sat in his desk.

-

After picking up his lunch tray, Harry sat at a table, alone; not having made any friends yet on his first day here.

“Hey. Do you want to come sit with us?” Brown eyes approaches Harry’s table and nods at a table of two other guys and weird boy.

He didn’t have anything else to do, so he accepts. They all look at him as he sits down and he introduces himself. After all, that’s what you do when you meet new people.

“Hi. I’m Harry.” He smiles.

Blondie uses some weird finger movements at the boy from that morning and he gives a nod to Harry.

“I’m Liam.” Brown eyes tells him.

“’M Zayn.” Raven introduces himself next.

“And I’m Niall.” Harry notices that the boy formerly known as blondie has an Irish accent.

“He’s Louis. Don’t mind him by the way. He’s in a bad mood.” Liam gestures to the lad that Harry had bumped into who is resting his head on his hands and is looking bored.

Throughout the period, they converse with each other, but Harry notices that they keep using those funny hand movements. He thinks it’s a code or something they’ve worked out but still wants to definitely know for sure. So when Louis signals something and goes off to the hallway, Harry speaks up.

“I hope this doesn’t sound rude but why doesn’t Louis talk? Why doesn’t he have to take notes in class? And what is with all the hand signs?” Harry asks.

Zayn chuckles. “It’s sign language. Harry, Louis is deaf.”

Oh. Harry suddenly feels really bad. Especially for calling him weird boy. “Oh. I didn’t know. Don’t know why I didn’t piece anything together but I probably came off as a jerk towards him.” He apologizes.

“’S alright. It’s not a big deal. We’ve known each other since we were three and he was four.”  Liam interrupts.

“It’s just this morning we bumped into each other and I tried talking to him but he didn’t respond and walked off so I thought he was weird or sumthin’. Christ, I’m an arse.” He groans.

“It’s _fine._ You’re new so you didn’t know.” Niall’s Irish twang comforts.

“If I can ask, how’d it happen? I mean if that’s intrusive then you don’t have to answer of course.” Harry blushes.

“He was six. His mum was driving and a car crashed into theirs. She had some cuts and bruises and he had a broken leg and lost his hearing which led to losing his voice.” Zayn explains.

Louis comes back from the bathroom and sits in the spot across from Harry like before; except this time, Harry makes sure to shoot him a smile which he wearily sends back.

 _“Here he is; Mr. Ing-a-land. La la la la la la.”_ Niall signs to Louis, moving his head back and forth to the melody of Ms. America.

 _“Shut up Niall.”_ Louis smiles. _“So Harry is being friendly; he finally knows?” _

_“Yeah. He asked while you were taking oh so long in the bathroom.”_ Zayn smirks.

Harry’s eyes just dart back and forth between the gestures, not knowing sign language.

 _“Twat. Just took a piss.”_ Louis directs at his friend.

“I feel left out. I need to know sign language.” Harry pouts.

 _“Harry says he wants to learn sign language. Says ‘he feels left out.’ He’s whining.”_ Niall laughs.

Louis signs something in return and Liam turns to Harry with a smile on his face.

“Louis says that’d be great.”

~o~

Two months later Harry walks inside Louis’ house and is greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting around the house. Louis points to the kitchen and they are met by Louis’ mum at the stove pulling out a tray of chocolate ship cookies.

“Hi Ms. Tomlinson.” Harry smiles.

The woman turns around and spots her son and Harry standing side by side in the doorway. “Oh hi Harry. I figured you two were here. I heard the door.” She has that warm, kind housewife sense to her. Although she dresses nothing like it. But it’s still the sense of the idea.

 _“Hi mum!”_ Louis signs to her.

_“Hi baby. How was school?”_

Louis pouts at the name she used; although he secretly likes it just a little. But no one knows that and he isn’t going to admit it.

_“Was fine. Harry and I are going upstairs so I can teach him and whatnot.”_

Harry just stands patiently and watches the exchange; finally being able to actually understand now after learning sign language from Louis.

_“Alright. Have fun.”_

“ _I’m taking a cookie by the way.”_ Louis snatches up two cookies, one for him and one for Harry before taking off up the stairs, knowing that if she wanted to, his mum couldn’t scold him.

His mum shakes her head at him fondly and turns to Harry. “Off you go. Know you want to get up there.”

He grins and stomps up the stairs after the blue eyed boy who was lays out on his bed looking up at the celling. When he spots movement from the corner of his eye, he looks up and smiles at Harry. Harry sits on the bed next to him and they roll over to face each other.

 _“Don’t think you need more help with sign language to be honest. I just like having you around.”_ Louis admits.

_“I like being around.”_

Louis rolls his eyes at him playfully. _“So corny Harold.”_

 _“There’s a difference between being corny and being charming. Is it working?”_ Harry raises his eyebrows humorously.

Louis looks to ponder it for a second and laughs. _“Have to say so Harry.”_

Over these past few months, Harry has gotten to know all four boys so well. He learned that they’ve been friends for fourteen years.

He learned that Louis didn’t want to go to a special school after a test run of it. He said it was stupid and he didn’t like it. So he’s eighteen instead of seventeen like the rest of them. He’s learned that Louis has known ASL since he was eight and before then, him and Niall, Liam, and Zayn used notes back and forth; which they still do sometimes.

He learned that they take their notes if they’re verbal and photocopy it for Louis to have his own sheet later. And also he has learned that he has a crush on him. Everything about him was the epitome of perfection.

Louis taps him on the arm to get his attention. _“Harry. You’re staring at me. Something on my face?”_

Should he tell him? He should tell him, right? No that would ruin their friendship. But Harry has never been a firm believer in keeping your feelings bottled up and it’s not like Louis could hate him. Which is why he responds completely honest.

_“No. I was just thinking. I, yeah. I have a crush on you.”_

Louis looks surprised for a second before motioning his hands.

_“You’re not like bluffing or anything right? You’re not being an arse like when I first met you?”_

_“No. And you can’t blame me for that. I didn’t know you were deaf. I genuinely have a crush on you. From you eyes to your personality to your thoughtfulness to your- mouth? I don’t know the word for”_ Harry taps his upper and lower lips with his second finger and middle finger.

Louis smiles. _“I guess you need a few more lessons after all. I like you too. Lots.”_

Harry raises his eyebrows twice with a sarcastic, flirtatious smirk and says _“I think I’m going to kiss you now.”_

Louis’ eyes dart up to Harry emerald green and down to his lips. _“And I think I’d like that.”_

Harry shifts so an arm is draped over Louis’ waist and leans forwards to capture his lips in their first ever kiss. Louis smiles into it as Harry’s mouth moves against his and things couldn’t be any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this but I'm working on the next one tomorrow.


End file.
